Planting An Idea
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Greg plants an idea in Lisa's head - Will he plant the seed into Lisa or Sarah?


**Sarah smiled and kissed her lovingly, nodding **_Of course_ **she said softly to her girlfriend** _I love you... Erm the kids are upstairs with Greg at the moment... You should see him, he is actually good with them... I am really shocked.. Rachel finds him hilarious... and well Reuben isn't keen so Thirteen is distracting him..and Sabrina.. well she loves him, reckons hes the coolest_

**And while Lisa did raise an eyebrow at Sarah's description while she didn't doubt her girlfriend's account, she did feel like she had to get to see this sight for herself, though right now she did have a much better one in front of her, and as she now gently slipped Sarah off of her lap and then moved to be next to her she slipped a hand into her own and smiled.**

_"Well then now sounds like a good time to go and see them, don't you think?"_

**Sarah smiled and leant into her, wrapping her arm around her lover and putting her palm on her lovers ass**

_of course_****

she said softly and walked with her towards Doctor House's office

**And even though usually Lisa preferred not to draw attention to herself as it was counter-productive, right now she didn't even think of the position of Sarah's hand being anything to do with that, rather she just enjoyed the intimacy that her girlfriend was showing her.**

As something of a reward for her, she leaned over and gave a quick kiss to the corner of Sarah's lips.

**Sarah smiled and turned kissing her lips lovingly, as she held her close, her hand only on her ass for intimacy and to say 'this is my amazing woman and i never intend to let her go', she leant forwards and pressed the button for the elevator, wrapped her arms around her lover's middle while they waited and kissed her softly**

_I love you_****

she said softly with a smile as she brushed a curl out of Lisa's face, cupping her cheek

**And as Lisa now felt the kiss to her lips, the perfect companion to Sarah's hand, she couldn't hold back giving a small gasp of pleasure as even though she knew that it was such a small thing, at least with anyone else, right now she did feel completely away from everything, the days work stress vanished and as she heard Sarah's words, she replied in a low, soft whisper with a smile of her own to go with it.**

_"And I love you too Sarah."_

**Sarah smiled, tugging her into the elevator by the hand on her ass, and kissed her more passionately in the privacy of the elevator**

**And as now Lisa had nothing or no one to even slightly hold her back from indulging her passion with Sarah, she now took control of the situation and gently pressed her girlfriend's back against the wall of the elevator and taking a firm hold of her hips, let her fingers gently caress hetr thighs through the material and moved her lips from Sarah's as she now trailed her kisses across her jawline then underneath and over to her neck.**

**She moaned out, as she threw her head back, her arms holding her girlfriend close, her hands gripping Lisa's ass, she loved her unconditionally and failed to notice the members of House's team (apart from Thirteen who still had Sarah and Lisas little one in her lap) staring at them shocked**

**And as Lisa heard Sarah's moans it did encourage her to go even further as she now let her kisses become suckling on the exposed, soft flesh of her girlfriend's neck she also gave a moan of her own as she then let her hands slide up and under her top and stroke across the small of her back, not wanting to do too much in case they were caught out and had to "explain".**

**Sarah moaned at the feel of skin on skin contact, and pulled her closer, a mark appearing on her own neck as House's team simply watched, the three men stood there rather amused by the 'show', as Sarah gasped seeing them, she took Lisa's hand tugging her from the elevator, her hand on her ass in a much more possesive manner as she walked towards House's office, and held the woman close to he**

**And even though Lisa was far too out of the reality and into the moment with Sarah now to notice where she was or what was going on now, she did snap back into the here and now as she felt the tug of her hand, but also as she felt as possessive if not moreso of Sarah then she did of herself, Lisa threw an arm around her neck and pulled her in even closer to her.**

As even though she did trust her girlfriend to not stray she did not want anyone else to be getting any ideas about trying anything with her as since she was so young that was something that Lisa did feel concerned about.

But now as she cuddled in against Sarah as much as she could, the smile did begin to appear on her face again now, as she leaned in to whisper various I love yous, in Sarah's ear, for only her to hear.

**Sarah smiled, and kissed Lisa's lips softly**_Your the only one for me_ **she said softly, as she wrapped her arms tighter around her and whispered the same I love yous back to Lisa, as they walked love shone in her eyes for the woman, as the men watched their asses as they walked away**

**And as Lisa had only eyes for Sarah, her Sarah now as she kept them locked to her, all of the feeling she felt for her girlfriend shimmered in them, but also her smile and expression only further showed that she loved, adored, everything that was good she felt about Sarah and as she heard the I love yous, whispered back, she then added a kiss along with each of her own, once again trying not to excite Sarah and also herself too much, but then also wanting to show her her love, and the latter did win out, always.**

**Sarah smiled as she led him into Greg's office, smiling as the sight before them was so cute, Greg had Rachel and Sabrina in his lap, whilst Thirteen was sat on the floor with little Reuben**

**And even though she was watching her or rather their own children now, as Lisa saw the cuteness of the sight in front of her she did give Sarah's waist a small squeeze as she did not think they'd been noticed yet and did want to get to take this in for as long as possible, much like how she had done earlier with Sarah.**

Now just barely tilting her head over to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder, she whispered softly semi-jokingly.

_"Doesn't it just make you want to have another one of our own?"_

**Sarah smiled and kissed her deeply** _Well seeing as House offered his...services earlier..do not say anything like that in front of him unless you really are sure about it...okay?_

A kinky idea from a devilish doctor...had planted the idea in two beautiful women...and who knows..maybe one day he would plant a seed within one or two?


End file.
